Kenshingumi in modern times!
by JenniHennyPenny
Summary: Kenshin and Co. have come over to my house. Now my friend and I have to get them back to Japan. That may not sound dificult, but it is! Please R&R! IY and YYH people now added!
1. And so begins the saga

Hiya peoples! Hope you like my newest story! This! ^______^ Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
Kenshin and Co. were eating Kenshin's home-made lunch when they all fainted. "Life is soooo boring!" Lucy, a brown-haired girl about 5'1, complained one evening at her friend Jenni's house. "I think that I can change that," Jenni, a girl with brown-red hair and gold streaks, said serenely. "Oh yeah? How?" Lucy asked before the Keshingumi appeared on Jenni's living room floor. ".............KENSHIN!!!!" Lucy yelled after a few moments. "Ugh. Where am I?" Kenshin asked before being glomped by Lucy. "Can't....breath," Kenshin managed to get out, while choking a little bit at the same time. "Lucy, loosen up. You're strangling poor Kenshin. At this rate, he'll be dead in about one minute," Jenni said, looking sympathetically at Kenshin. "All right, all right," Lucy said, not glomping Kenshin anymore. She was sitting on Kenshin's lap. "Where are we?" Kenshin asked after getting his breath back. "You are in my living room in 2003. Oh, yeah. You're not in Tokyo or Japan either. You're in California, U.S.A. Entirely different continent," Jenni said, looking amused about something. She suddenly started giggling. "What?" Lucy asked Jenni after a few moments of Jenni laughing. "Look.....at........Sano!" Jenni said in between laughs. Lucy and Kenshin both looked at Sano for a few moments before they burst out laughing. Sano was curled up in a ball, muttering about Megumi, Kaoru, Kenshin, and LITTLE Yahiko. "I AM NOT LITTLE!!!" Yahiko yelled. He had just woken up and had heard Sano muttering 'little Yahiko'. Sano woke up with a start. "Where am I?" Sano asked. "In my living room," Jenni said, yet again. "Oh, that explains a lot." Kaoru said sarcastically. "Okay. I am Lucy and that is Jenni. You are in her living room in California, U.S.A., another continent. We are going to Tokyo, Japan on an airplane. Any more questions?" Lucy said crossly. Kaoru shook her head. "What's an 'airplane'?" Yahiko asked after a few moments. Lucy and Jenni laughed. "An airplane is-" Jenni started. "A piece of techno-lology," Sano said, quite unexpectedly. Jenni and Lucy stared at Sano for a few moments before they burst out laughing. "Techno-lology?" Jenni managed to get out before she burst into new fits of laughter. "It's technology," Lucy said, after she had stopped laughing. "And you're not far off. Airplanes are kind of like trains. They are all one compartment and they fly. Gets you places really fast. I have a private jet if you want to use that, Jenni." "Thanks, Lucy," Jenni said, getting up off of the coach that she had collapsed on while laughing. "We should get going, that we should." Everyone stared at Jenni after this last statement. "Bakas," Jenni muttered. "Let's get going already, missie," Sano said to Jenni. A vein popped out on Jenni head. "Don't call me 'missie'!" Jenni yelled, hitting Sano on the head really hard. She marched out of the room and bumped into her older brother, Jeffrey. "What are you doing?" Jeffrey asked. "Um, uh, nothing?" Jenni said nervously. "Feh. I doubt that," Jeffrey said before walking away. Jenni peeked into her living room and said "Get out here now so we can go!" Everyone hurried out to the car. * 30 minutes later* "Kenshin! Go through the metal detector!" Jenni yelled, trying to push Kenshin trough. "Never! Never give up! Never surrender!" Kenshin yelled out of nowhere. "Huh?" Jenni said looking at Kenshin strangely. "Never mind," Kenshin said. Jenni gave him a hard shove and he stumbled through the metal detector. "Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" The metal detector went off. "Do you have anything metal, Kenshin?" Lucy asked. "I have my reverse blade sword," Kenshin said. Jenni and Lucy face-faulted. "Let's just get to the plane already," Jenni said going through the metal detector. The metal detector went off again. "Oh, yeah. My reverse blade sword." "Run!" Lucy yelled and they all ran for their lives from the guards. "Finally.....made.......it," Jenni from the floor. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay. Let's get on the plane and go," Lucy said after regaining her breath. Jenni pulled open the door and brought down some steps. "Is it safe?" Sano asked. "Of course it is," Lucy said, sounding offended. "Just get on the plane Kenshin!" Jenni yelled. Everyone jumped and looked at the door. "NOOOO!! NEVER!!!" Kenshin yelled sprawling his arms and legs in the door frame so he wouldn't have to go on the plane and Jenni couldn't shove him in. "Sorry Kenshin, but I gotta do this," Jenni said, hitting Kenshin in the back of the head with her sword hilt. She then shoved Kenshin really hard and got him into the plane. She followed Kenshin so she could tie him to a chair. "Everyone get on the plane. NOW! Or else!" Lucy yelled, pulling out a bokkan. Everyone got on the plane, not wanting to deal with an angry Lucy and her bokkan. The plane was nice and comfy on the inside. "What is Kenshin scared of?" Lucy asked after they had taken off and untied Kenshin.  
  
Hi peoples! I forgot to do disclaimer at the top so here it is: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, which you should Know by now. In case any of you have read Ghetto Cow's story that is somewhat like this one, we thought this up in school which is why the stories are so similar. Yes, there will be more chapters to come later. 


	2. The Note

Dear Readers,  
I won't be able to update very often this month, due to a severe grounding. If you're angry, blame my mother, don't flame me. I won't know you've flamed me until my grounding is up, so don't even bother. I'll try to get some of my friends (kenshingentatsu being one of them ((read her stories for a change!)) to update for me, but I'm not making any promises. Please don't be angry, it's not my fault!!!  
Sorry about all this,  
JenniHennyPenny 


	3. The real chapter 2

Hi peoples! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was sick and grounded (earlier) and I felt terrible. Any ways, here's the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Happy? FYI: Lucy is now Yuki.  
  
As soon as they were off the ground and headed towards Japan, their pilot gave them a little welcome.  
  
Pilot: Hello, happy people! I'm your happy pilot for today, Seta Soujiro! Hahahahaha! Feel my happiness! Happy, happy, happy, happy!  
  
Kenshin: Were is that happy little freak?!  
  
Jenni: Why don't we play 'Truth or Dare'?  
  
Girls: Yay!  
  
Boys:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO*Breathe*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Girls: YEEES!!  
  
Boys: NOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Girls: YES AND THAT"S FINAL!!!  
  
Boys: *Nod, nod, nod.*  
  
Yuki: But first...Kaoru, come over here for a moment please.  
  
Yuki is standing next to the emergency exit. What could she want with Kaoru. (A/N: Do you recognize this, Lucy? Yes, I will give you full credit for the idea at the end.)  
  
Yuki cornered Kaoru while everyone else was conveniently looking the other way and talking.  
  
Yuki: Do you have feelings, you know, the more than friendly type of fellings for Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru: Uh, Yes, duh!  
  
Yuki: Hmm. Okay. That's all I needed to know.  
  
Yuki then opened the door and shoved Kaoru out the door.  
  
Kaoru: HOLY SHIT! *Flaps her arms like a chicken until she hits the ground.*  
  
Kaoru landed on... a mattress?! She was at a Sit N' Sleep Mattress sale. Kaoru decided to go ask the manager for a job. When the manager agreed, she had an imediate suggestion: She would cook for them to bring up sale rates!  
  
Random guy: This food is disgusting!  
  
Kaoru: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!  
  
Ever person who tryed her cooking except one person: Your cooking SUCKS Lady!  
  
Kuwabara: I like it!  
  
Yusuke: Shut up, Kuwabara! She might give us more!  
  
Kaoru: *Glaring at Yusuke in a way that said 'You are so dead'*  
  
Yusuke: Hey, I know that look! *Readies his hands for Spirit Gun*  
  
Kaoru broke both of his index fingers.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!  
  
Kaoru: I felt like it. Now, which one of you said you liked my cooking?  
  
Kuwabara: *Raises his hand slightly* Me, miss.  
  
Kaoru: *Dreamily* Good.  
  
Back on the plane...  
  
Jenni: Before we start, I am having some friends over so I'd like to introduce you. *Yu Yu Hakusho gang randomly appears* Kenshingumi, this is Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke Kuwabara, Koenma, Genkai, Keiko, Botan, and Jin. Those are Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, and Soujiro, the pilot. I am Jenni and this is my friend Yuki. Any questions?  
  
Yusuke: Who's the girl that's next to Kuwabara?  
  
Jenni: That's Kaoru. Now, if you'll all sit in a circle, we can begin.  
  
Yuki: Truth or Dare, Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: I'll take a truth, that I will.  
  
Yuki: Who do you like more, me, or Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: You, miss Yuki.  
  
Yuki: Score!  
  
Kenshin: Kurama, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yuki: *Leans over and whispers something into Kenshin's ear and grins evilly.*  
  
Kurama: Dare.  
  
Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update in so long. Yuki (a.k.a. kenshingentatsu) gave me some of the ideas (I used them from her fic). I will try to update more often now because I have less to do, but I can make no promises. Well, please review! JenniHennyPenny 


	4. Fun with the YYH and RK people!

Once again, I am very sorry for not updating in so long. But, all evil authoresses need breaks too, ya know. Well, anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Last time...~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin: Kurama, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yuki: *Leans over and whispers something into Kenshin's ear and grins evilly*  
  
Kurama: Dare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ To present ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin: I dare you to...kissJennifor10seconds.  
  
All (Except Yuki 'cause she was the one who gave him the idea): Huh?  
  
Kenshin: I dare you to kiss Jenni for 10 seconds.  
  
Kurama and Jenni: *Blush and lean towards on another...*  
  
Botan, Yuki, Yusuke, Jin, Kuwabara, and Yahiko: *All take out cameras and take several pictures*  
  
Jenni and Kurama: *Blush and pull apart after 10 seconds*  
  
Jenni: Yuki, you are SO dead! *Starts to chase Yuki around the room*  
  
Yuki: You can't kill me if you can't catch me!  
  
Jenni: Oh, really? I think you will find you are sadly mistaken.  
  
Yuki: What the fuck?!?! *Floating in mid-air.*  
  
Jenni: *Tortures Yuki with mental stuff for about 30 seconds before Yuki stops her*  
  
Yuki: STOP ALREADY!! Yeesh, I get the point loud and clear.  
  
Jenni: *Smiles and sits down next to Kurama since there are no other available spaces left*  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yusuke: Truth.  
  
Kurama: What are your feelings for Keiko?  
  
Yusuke: *Blushes* I like her. A lot. Happy, damn fox?!  
  
Kurama: Very. *Snickers slightly*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, Truth or Dare?  
  
Hiei: Dare.  
  
Yusuke: I dare you to fight Sano without your sword. But only until one of you gives up or are knocked unconscious.  
  
Hiei: *Smirks* Fine with me.  
  
Sano: Alright, but don't be surprised if I win.  
  
Jenni: You really don't know Hiei, do you, Sano? If you had ever paid attention to me you would have learned that he is a very skilled fighter with his fists and his sword. Moron.  
  
Jin: She's right. I wouldn't be surprised if Hiei won, myself. (A/N: Sorry, no accent in this one, 'cause I can't do accents for shit.)  
  
Sano: Alright, shorty. Let's see if you are as good as they boast you are.  
  
Hiei: *Smirks and disappears*  
  
Sano: What the Hell?!?! That has to be against the rules!!  
  
Jenni: Nope. He's still fighting fair. As long as he doesn't pull his sword on you, which is not very likely to happen, then it's legal.  
  
Hiei: *Reappears and hits Sano in the back of the head* Is that good enough for you? I never left, just moved to fast for a normal ningen eyes to follow. Hn.  
  
Sano: I'm not ready to give in just yet, shrimp.  
  
Kieko: I think that wasn't the best thing to call him, Sano.  
  
A few seconds later, Sano is on the floor with swirly eyes (@.@) Everyone laughed and Hiei continued the game.  
  
Hiei: Kit, Truth or Dare?  
  
Jenni: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!! I'll pick a truth to be on the safe side.  
  
Hiei: What are you're feelings for the fox?  
  
Jenni turned bright red and glared at him She sent her message telepathically to Hiei alone: I like a bit, I guess. Okay, fine. I really like him. Tell anyone else and die.  
  
Hiei smirked again and nodded. Hiei: That's fine by me.  
  
Kuwabara: What was her answer?!?!  
  
Kenshin: As long as Hiei knows, I'm sure that she doesn't have to tell everyone else, that she doesn't.  
  
Jenni: Thanks, Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: No problem, Miss Jenni. ^__^  
  
Jenni: Yuki, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yuki: .........Dare.  
  
Jenni: *Smirk* Payback time. I dare you to kiss Kenshin for 20 seconds and allow us to get any photos we want.  
  
Yuki: *Nods and kisses Kenshin*  
  
Almost everyone gets at least one picture of the two together. Yuki and Kenshin are both bright red.  
  
Yahiko: I'm hungry. How about we stop for lunch and then we can continue?  
  
Everyone agrees with Yahiko for once.  
  
Koenma: Well, I think I have stayed for long enough. If anyone needs me, I'll be doing paper work.  
  
Jenni: Good luck, Toddler!  
  
Koenma: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Jenni: *Laughs nervously and hides behind Aoshi since he is so conveniently closest*  
  
Everyone had a delicious lunch. After, many boys on the flight said it could have lasted longer.  
  
Jenni: Alright. How about we play Spin the Bottle now?  
  
Girls: YAAAAAY!!!  
  
Boys (excluding Soujiro): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*breathe*OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Girls (with flaming background): YES AND THAT'S FINAL!!  
  
Boys: Meep! Okay.  
  
Everyone sat in a circle and Jenni conjured an empty soda bottle to rest in the middle of them.  
  
Jenni: Okay. Rules: You must kiss the person the bottle lands on for at least 20 seconds and pictures are allowed. For boys, it must land on a girl or you will spin again. Same thing goes for girls, 'cept the other way 'round. Now, I'll spin the bottle first to see who's going first.  
  
Jenni did just that. She spun the bottle and it landed on ... Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was that? Please review! I need 5 more review to continue! Later! 


	5. The small problem

Okay, for those of you who didn't get this *glares at Kim* what happens is that Jenni spins the bottle to see who will go first. She's not just going to say "Because I'm authoress, I'm going to go first." She spins the bottle to see who has to spin the bottle first so that he/she has to kiss someone. I don't own anything. BTW: Screw what I said last chapter about the reviews. I'm just going to update whenever the hell I feel like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei snorted and spun the bottle. It landed on...Botan?!?! Hiei: What the fuck?!?! There is no way in hell you can make me kiss her!!!  
  
Jenni: Oh, really? YUKI---  
  
Hiei: SHUT UP!!! Fine I'll kiss the overly-hyper grim reaper.  
  
Hiei kissed Botan for 20 seconds, then ran after Jenni, katana raised.  
  
Jenni: AHHHH!! HELP ME!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!  
  
Everyone shoved Kurama forward, who stumbled slightly, then caught the katana with his fingers as it headed for Jenni.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine, kitsune. I'll get you later, Kit.  
  
Everyone else: Botan, spin the bottle already!!  
  
Botan spun the bottle and it landed on Kuwabara. (Okay, because I'm lazy, I'm just going to write the pairings now.) It ended up: Botan Kuwabara, Kuwabara Kaoru, Kaoru Sano, Sano Jenni, Jenni Hiei, Hiei Misao, Misao Aoshi, Aoshi Keiko, Keiko Yusuke, Yusuke Jenni, and Jenni Kurama.  
  
All in all, it took about half an hour and many pictures, but they finally decided to stop.  
  
Jenni: How about we have friendly sparing matches?  
  
Everyone else: Yay!  
  
Jenni: Alright, who wants to fight?  
  
Everyone except Botan, Keiko, Genkai and Megumi yelled "I do!" Jenni wrote down everyone's names and put them in a hat. The fights went: First was Yusuke against Kuwabara (no spirit energy), second was Jin against Kurama. Third was Misao against Jenni. Fourth was Kenshin against Hiei (swords only). Fifth was Yuki against Sano. Sixth was Kaoru against Yahiko. Aoshi fought the winner of fight four. All contestants would then be paired for round two.  
  
A little while later, six winners stepped forward: Hiei, Jenni, Kurama, Yuki, Yusuke, and Aoshi. The pairings for round two were: Kurama against Yusuke, Hiei against Jenni, and Yuki against Aoshi. Three winners were: Kurama, Jenni, and Yuki. Yuki and Jenni fought.  
  
Jenni: You're pretty good, Yuki.  
  
Yuki: Thanks, You're not too bad yourself.  
  
Jenni: *Smirks* I think I'm going to show you one of my favorite moves. It's called 'Fire Gun.' It's like a Spirit Gun, only it shoots purple/black flames instead.  
  
Jenni fired her Fire Gun and Yuki barely dodged the attacks. It ended a few minutes later with Jenni just barely beating Yuki. Jenni and Kurama were saved from fighting each other by Soujiro's voice over the intercom.  
  
Soujiro: For those of you who want it, dinner is ready!  
  
Everyone rushed out of the room and went to the dinner table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After dinner...~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was content and just sat around for a minute until Jenni suggested that they watch a movie.  
  
Yuki: I'm going to watch 'Samurai X: The Motion Picture if anyone else wants to watch.  
  
Jenni: I'm going to watch 'Star Trek Nemesis', Yuki. See ya later!  
  
The Kenshingumi stayed with Yuki while the Reikai Tantei watched with Jenni.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After the movies...~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenni said they should all get some sleep and conjured up some sleeping bags. Jenni dragged hers over to a corner, while Yuki did the same at the other end of the room. Kurama followed Jenni and Kenshin followed Yuki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next morning after breakfast...~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone stepped out of the plane and saw, to their horror, that they weren't anywhere they recognized. When they looked back at where the plane was supposed to be, they only found Soujiro, blinking in the sun.  
  
Jenni: This is not what I had planned. I was going to time travel us all back to the Meiji Era for a while, but this is Feudal Japan.  
  
Everyone else: WHAT?!?!  
  
Jenni: My evil older brother must have sent us back here for a while. Oh, well.  
  
Random voice from afar: Inu-Yasha, SIT!!  
  
Everyone heard the following WHAM!, that ment something had just hit the ground. Hard.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Random girl: *Pops up from bush* Hi! I'm Sakura! Let me go get my friends so that you can meet them! Hey, Kagome! Look over here! There's someone else here as well!  
  
A group of people wandered over. Suddenly, the Reikai Tantei were all on guard: They saw two demons. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi again people! Well, I decided to stop there just to torture you. Anyway, this is where the Inu-Yasha gang come in. Please review! 


	6. Evil plans

Well, I know that this is a record for me, but I honestly have nothing else to do until 11:00, when RK comes on. So, I will update my stories as many times as possible and I might even finish one! Well, please continue reading and have a good time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, the Reikai Tantei were all on their guard: They saw two demons.  
  
Sakura: I don't think I caught you're names.  
  
Jenni: Well, here goes nothing. *Takes a BIG breath* This is the Reikai Tantei, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Genkai, Keiko, and Jin. This is the Kenshingumi, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, and Soujiro. I'm Jenni and this is my friend, Yuki. Did I miss anyone?  
  
Everyone mentioned: Nope.  
  
Well, now that you know who we are, how 'bout telling us who you are and tell us who the demons are before these guys attack *motions to Reikai Tantei*.  
  
Sakura: Well, as you know, I'm Sakura. This is my best friend, Neko. This is the Inu-Yasha shudan: Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Inu-Yasha is a half-demon and Shippo is a brown fox demon.  
  
Kurama immediately relaxed upon hearing that one of the two demons was his own kin. Hiei's hand went from his sword, but he still looked wary. Yusuke and the others, however, looked rather sheepish when they thought that they had even thought about attacking.  
  
Yusuke: Sorry about that. We normally don't see demons that don't attack us.  
  
Kagome: That's alright. So, any of you demons?  
  
Jenni: None of the Kenshingumi, but Hiei is a fire/Koormie mix and Kurama is a fox-gone-human. I, personally, have never seen his demon side before, however. I believe that his demon name was Yoko Kurama. Sound familiar to any of you?  
  
Everyone's eyes widened from the Inu-Yasha shudan.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Did you just call him Yoko Kurama? THE Yoko Kurama? Most famous thief and murderer in Makai?  
  
Jenni looked confused, but nodded slightly. Jenni: He's different now. He doesn't go into his Yoko form very often. The last time was when it was necessary to defeat a crow demon. He'd never hurt any of you.  
  
Neko: How come I'M the ONLY cat demon around here?!?!  
  
Sakura: Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention that I'm a fire kitsune mix, and Neko is a cat demon. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Jenni: It's ok!  
  
Kenshin: We need to get back to our time, that we do.  
  
Yuki: Kenshin's right. How long will it take you to get them home?  
  
Jenni: I don't know. It depends on how long the spell Jeff put on me lasts.  
  
Yahiko: That could be weeks!  
  
Sango: I'm sure no-one would mind you staying for a while. As long as you don't mind Miroku; He's a lech.  
  
Kurama: Well, he's not getting anywhere NEAR Jenni. *Growls possessively*  
  
Jenni: *Blushes* He must be letting his Yoko instincts kick in a little. Miroku, I would suggest that if you want to stay alive and well, stay away from me while we're here.  
  
Miroku nods and looks around at the other girls. Yusuke has his arm around Keiko, Kenshin is standing in front of Yuki, and Megumi and Misao are glaring daggers at him. That Kaoru woman doesn't seem to have anyone, however.....Miroku walked over to Kaoru.  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
  
Koaru slaps Miroku VERY hard across the face and then proceeds to hit him over the head repeatedly with her bakken.  
  
Jenni: I'd take that as a "No."  
  
Sakura and Neko: *Sweatdrop* Excuse us for a moment.  
  
Sakura and Neko drag Jenni away from the rest of the group.  
  
Neko: Is everyone over there taken?  
  
Jenni: No. So far, Hiei's free. So is Yahiko. And Kuwabara. But I don't think you would want him. What about on your side?  
  
Sakura: Inu-Yasha is taken, as well as Miroku, believe it or not. Shippo is too young to have a mate yet. I think I'll try for Hiei.  
  
Jenni: Alright, but it's going to be hard to get close to him. You're in for a ruff ride.  
  
Neko: I don't think I'll go for anyone just yet. So, how are we going to get Sakura and Hiei hooked up?  
  
Jenni: *Giggles* Play games, of course! Like Spin the Bottle, we can do again, Truth or Dare, also we can do again. And a new game I have yet to test out. It's called 7 Minutes in Heaven. You spend 7 minutes in a closet or something like that with one other person. We could try and do that. And I could fix it so that when Hiei spins the thingy, it will land on Sakura, and the other way around.  
  
Sakura and Neko: Okay!  
  
All three walk over to everyone else with evil grins on their faces.  
  
Jenni: Guess what?  
  
Everyone: What are you planning THIS time?!  
  
Jenni: We are going to play Truth or Dare again. Whether you like it or not. But first, I think we should wait for a little while. You can socialize until we find a nice big room in which to play this.  
  
Everyone started talking and Shippo practically skipped over to Kurama.  
  
Shippo: Are you really a silver fox demon?!  
  
Kurama: Yes, I am.  
  
Shippo: Wow. You don't just use illusions, do you? I heard that you can actually use and manipulate plants. Can I see?  
  
Kurama nods and brings out his rose. He then transforms it into a Rose Whip for Shippo, who looked amazed and happy at the same time. Then, everyone started walking in their own little groups until they found a nice, rather big, house.  
  
Jenni: Welcome to my house.  
  
Everyone else: House?!?! You call THIS a house?!?!  
  
Jenni ushered everyone inside and into the living room.  
  
Jenni: I'll start. Inu-Yasha, Truth or Dare?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter, folks. Well, please review! 


	7. IY, RK, and YYH Games!

Yay! Yesterday, I made a record for me of updating: I updated 4 times in one day! Well, now we have YYH people, IY people, and RK people as well as 4 others. No-one else will be added to this story. IY characters are only here for about 3 chapters, then we go back to Meiji Era. Please read on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenni: I'll start. Inu-Yasha, Truth or Dare?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Dare.  
  
Jenni: *Grins evilly* I dare you to kiss Kagome for 30 seconds.  
  
Inu-Yasha: WHAT?!?! No way you can make me kiss her!  
  
Kagome: *Leans forward and kisses Inu-Yasha.*  
  
Everyone else: O_______O  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hiei, Truth or Dare?  
  
Hiei: Dare.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I dare you to fight Jenni, using swords only.  
  
Jenni: I accept. Come on, there's a room for fighting and training next door.  
  
Everyone walked out and go to take a look at the inside of the house. It was huge! Just then, a black blur sped down the stairs and jumped on Jenni.  
  
Jenni: Hello, Woofie. Did you miss me?  
  
Everyone else: Who's the cat?  
  
Jenni: This is my cat, Woofie. Inu-Yasha, you might want to stay away from Woofie.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why? It's not like he's going to attack me, is it?  
  
Jenni: actually, that's precisely what he'll do.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh.  
  
Neko: Shouldn't we be getting on with the fight?  
  
Jenni: Alright.  
  
Both Jenni and Hiei drew their swords. They stared at each other for a moment, then attacked, moving faster that the normal human eye could follow.  
  
Yusuke: I knew she was good, but I never knew she was this good.  
  
Shippo: They're fast! Are you guys sure that Jenni is human?  
  
Reikai Tantei: Yes. Yusuke can do that, without the sword. He's pretty good at it, too.  
  
Shippo: Well, I think Jenni might have a chance of winning against Inu- Yasha.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Jenni drew first blood.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Since this is going to take forever, I'll just say that Jenni is the winner because she drew first blood.  
  
Everyone went back to the living room and continued the game.  
  
Hiei: Silent, Truth or dare?  
  
Jenni: He means Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Dare.  
  
Hiei: *Smirks* I dare you to do the chicken dance for 30 seconds with the suit and music.  
  
Aoshi: WHAT?!?! Is there an alternative?  
  
Jenni: Nope. You have to do this. Here. *Conjures up a chicken costume* You can use this.  
  
Aoshi: *Grumbles and leaves to put the damn suit on.*  
  
30 seconds later, everyone has practically fallen over from laughter.  
  
Jenni was first to recover. Seeing this, Aoshi decided to irk the fox to see just how far he would g for her.  
  
Aoshi: Jenni, Truth or dare?  
  
Jenni: Dare.  
  
Aoshi: I dare you to go jump off a cliff or something like that after I give you instructions.  
  
Jenni and Aoshi walk over to a secluded area, where no-one can here them, not even Inu-Yasha, and talk.  
  
Aoshi: This is a test to see how loyal he is to you, to see how far he will go to save you.  
  
Jenni: It's a good way to get yourself killed, Aoshi. I hope you know what you're doing.  
  
They both walk over to a room that has a rock-climbing wall.  
  
Jenni: If I go to the to of this, will this do?  
  
Aoshi: Yes, this will do perfectly.  
  
Jenni climbed to the top and was about to jump when she saw a flash of silver. Jenni jumped, knowing that if Kurama wasn't there, she could always catch herself. A flash of silver darted out from the shadows and caught Jenni as she was falling.  
  
Yoko Kurama: What do you think you are doing?! You could have hurt your self!  
  
Jenni: I know. *Looks away* Happy, Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi nodded and walked back with them to the other room. Everyone stared at Yoko Kurama, who's ears flattened to his skull, showing he didn't like all the attention.  
  
Yoko sat down and pulled Jenni onto his lap, who went scarlet. Yoko smirked slightly.  
  
Jenni: Yuki, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yuki: I'll take a truth because I don't feel like putting myself in harms path right now.  
  
Jenni: Damn. Well, who's you're favorite person in this room?  
  
Yuki: Kenshin. If you didn't know that, you seriously have problems.  
  
Jenni: I knew. I just couldn't think of anything else to ask you.  
  
Everyone except Jenni and Yoko anime-fell.  
  
Yuki: Fatman, Truth or Dare/  
  
Jenni: *Bursts out laughing* Believe it or not, she means Sano.  
  
Sano: Dare.  
  
Yuki: I dare you to show us what is under those bandages.  
  
Sano: Uhhh...  
  
Yuki: Here, let me help you. *Lashes out with purple fire (the color of her magic is purple and I took this from Yuki's story, so I will give her full credit at the end) and cuts the bandages off*  
  
Sano: *Sucking it in* See, there's nothing there!  
  
All: Stop sucking it in, Fatman!  
  
Sano: *Stops sucking it in so he can yell insults* In not—Huh? *Everyone hears a rumble then Sano's stomach and calves are WAY fat and they are HUGE!!*  
  
All: Ewwww... O______O  
  
Sano: *Bandages himself up* Megumi, Truth or Dare?  
  
Megumi: Dare.  
  
Sano: I dare you to *thinks* perform surgery on *looks around* that guy! *Points to Kuwabara*  
  
Megumi: Alright. Anyone got a frying pan?  
  
Jenni: I do! *Tosses Megumi a frying pan*  
  
Megumi: Thank you. *Hits Kuwabara over the head and does surgery*  
  
Megumi: Yusuke, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yusuke: Dare.  
  
Megumi: I dare you to stay in a closet with Keiko for 7 minutes.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko: No way in hell am I going in there.  
  
Jenni and Yoko shove Yusuke and Keiko in the closet and slam and lock the door.  
  
7 minutes later, Yusuke and Keiko were let out. For some reason, both looked rather happy.  
  
Yusuke: Yahiko, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yahiko: Dare.  
  
Yusuke: *Evil grin* I dare you to.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think I'll just leave it there for now. Please review! 


	8. The games continue!

Okay, I do not own RK, IY, or YYH. I forgot to say this last chapter, but of anyone read the author notes in the chapter, the part where Yuki called Sano "Fatman" was entirely hers. She thought up the idea, used it in her story, and I used it with a few changes. For those of you who want to check it out, go to kenshingentatsu's page, go to "Kenshingumi in LA" and go to chapter 4. Well, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: I dare you to tell everyone who your favorite girl is.  
  
Yahiko: *Mutters something*  
  
Yusuke: Didn't quite catch that, Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: Tsubame. I like Tsubame.  
  
Kenshingumi: You like Tsubame?!?!  
  
Sano: I'm never going to let him live that down!  
  
Yahiko: Yes, I like Tusbame! Now just shut up already!!  
  
Jenni: Does LITTLE Yahiko have a girl-friend??  
  
Yahiko: STOP IT WITH THE LITTLE THING!!!  
  
Jenni: O___O Eep!  
  
Yoko: *Growls.*  
  
Hiei: If you want to live, kid, then I suggest that you don't do that. Yoko's are very over-possessive of what they consider theirs.  
  
Jenni went scarlet, yet again, while Yoko grinned evilly and nodded.  
  
Neko: CAN WE JUST CONTINUE ALREADY?!?!?  
  
Jenni: Yoko, remind me never to get a cat mad.  
  
Yahiko: Miroku, Truth or Dare?  
  
Miroku: Truth.  
  
Yahiko: which girl do you like the most?  
  
Miroku: Well, I'd have to say Sango.  
  
Sango blushed a bit, but covered it up by saying that he proved it all the time.  
  
Jenni: How about every person has to name their three favorite people in this room. For the girls, three guys, for the guys, three girls. How about it?  
  
Everyone: Alright.  
  
Yuki: I'll start: Kenshin, Sou-chan, and Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin: Yuki, Jenni, and Keiko.  
  
Keiko: Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: Kieko, Jenni, and Neko.  
  
Kuwabara: Kaoru, Yuki, and Misao.  
  
Hiei: If I had to choose, I would choose Jenni, Neko, and Yuki, as they are, most likely, the three most dangerous girls.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome, Sango, and Botan.  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, Hiei, and Aoshi.  
  
Sango: Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Yoko.  
  
Miroku: Sango, Botan, and Keiko.  
  
Yoko: Jenni, Yuki, and Sakura.  
  
Jenni: Yoko, Kurama, and Hiei.  
  
Yoko: By the way, Suiichi (Kill me if I spelled that wrong) agrees with my decision.  
  
Botan: Kurama, Yusuke, and Shippo.  
  
Yahiko: Raccoon girl, weasel girl, and fox girl.  
  
Jenni: He means Kaoru, Misao, and I.  
  
Kaoru: Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Aoshi.  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama, Kenshin, and Yahiko.  
  
Sano: Fox lady, Raccoon girl and weasel girl.  
  
Shippo: Kagome, Sakura, and Neko.  
  
Sakura: Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke.  
  
Neko: Yoko, Hiei, and Shippo. I like foxes and fire!  
  
Soujiro: Yuki, Jenni, and Sango.  
  
Megumi: Sano, Hiei, and Yoko.  
  
Jenni: ^___^ Anyone want to see all the results?  
  
Yusuke: 4; Hiei: 6; Kuwabaka: 1; Yuki: 6; Kenshin: 2; Inu-Yasha: 3; Kagome: 2; Sango: 3; Miroku: 1; Yoko: 4; Kurama: 4; Jenni: 7; Botan: 2; Yahiko: 1; Kaoru: 3; Misao: 3; Aoshi: 4; Sano: 1; Shippo: 2; Sakura: 3; Neko: 3; Soujiro: 1; Keiko: 2; and Megumi: 1.  
  
Jenni: alright. So, anyone have any other ideas for a game?  
  
Yusuke: I do! It's called '7 Minutes in Heaven.' You spend 7 minutes in a closet with another person. Who wants to play that?  
  
Most Everyone: ME!!  
  
Jenni: Then we will play your game, Yusuke. Who wants to spin the bottle first?  
  
Jenni had to stay off of Yoko's lap for the game. Yoko, therefore, immediately grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed right on..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HA!!! I left you guys on a cliffie! It's been a while since I've done that! Well, please review! 


	9. The Mystery Person

Okay, I know that I am a baka and that I have not been the Japanese translations at the bottom, so, for those of you who haven't figured this out yet, "Reikai Tantei" means "Spirit World Detectives," or, more commonly, Team Urameshi. Well, please continue reading and review at the end of the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko spun the bottle and it landed on...Yuki?!?! There was a faint purple glow and it moved a little more to the right and landed on Jenni, who was right next to Yuki. Yuki grinned. Secretly, she, Kenshin, and a few others had been trying to get Jenni and Yoko alone in a room for a while since everyone thought that they were a cute pair.  
  
Yoko: *Almost evil grin*  
  
Jenni: O__O Eep.  
  
Yoko grabbed Jenni and, almost literally, dragged her into the closet. The light was already on.  
  
Jenni: Umm... Yoko, what in the seven hells are you doing?!?!  
  
Yoko: *Grins* Marking you. (A/N: For those of you who know what demons do to mark their mates, that is what Yoko did. For those of you who don't, it will be explained later.)  
  
~ 7 minutes later ~  
  
Jenni and Yoko walk out of the closet. Jenni sits down and tries to hide the right side of her neck from view, but Yuki catches a glimpse.  
  
Yuki: Hey, Jenni, are you okay? You look like—  
  
Jenni: Excuse us for a moment. Neko, Sakura, come with us please.  
  
Yuki: So, Jenni, what's up with your neck?  
  
Jenni: *Looks away and shows them her neck* Yoko marked me.  
  
Sakura and Neko: It's about time, too!  
  
Yuki: What are you talking about?  
  
Jenni: When a demon finds it's mate, it marks the other as his/her own by biting the neck of the other with a mark that will never leave until the demon who marked you is dead. (Sorry if I got that wrong, but I just have random facts off the internet!)  
  
Yuki: I see... Well, you two do make a cute couple!  
  
Neko: Shouldn't we continue the game?!?!  
  
The four of them walk back and Jenni sends the other three a message telepathically.  
  
Jenni: *Telepathically* Don't tell anyone else unless you want to die.  
  
Jenni spun the bottle and it landed on Hiei. They walk into the closet and start to talk.  
  
Hiei: So, Yoko marked you, did he?  
  
Jenni: *Shocked* How did you know?!  
  
Hiei: I saw a bit of blood on your neck. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone else. I don't feel like everyone knowing who my sister is.  
  
Jenni: *Smirks* Damn right you don't.  
  
Hiei: Does anyone else know?  
  
Jenni: Just Yuki, Neko, and Sakura. Considering that this group tends to talk a lot, that is actually a very good number.  
  
After 7 minutes was up, Jenni and Hiei came out of the closet. Hiei spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura, who smiled and walked into the closet with Hiei.  
  
~ After 7 minutes... ~  
  
Jenni opened the door to the closet and watched their faces as they came out. Hiei's was carefully wiped emotionless, while Sakura's was rather happy.  
  
Jenni: What did you two lovebirds do in there?  
  
Hiei + Sakura: WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!  
  
Jenni: *Laughs* Ever heard a joke before? Jeez.  
  
Sakura, Hiei, and Jenni all sat down again and Sakura spun the bottle. It landed on Neko. Both girls got up, went into the closet and talked the whole entire time.  
  
~ After the game (because I'm too lazy to write all that out)... ~  
  
Jenni: Genkai, I'm surprised you haven't asked to leave yet.  
  
Yusuke: The Old Lady is still here?!?! Shit!!  
  
Genkai: Yes, well. I was meditating the whole time. If you don't mind, I would like to go back to my temple.  
  
Jenni: Of course, Genkai.  
  
Jenni had Genkai go back to her temple as if she had never left and transferred Yukina over instead. She also sent Genkai the mental message of where she was.  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina!! Hi, baby.  
  
Jenni had a vein popping out on her forehead and she hit Kuwabara over the head. She sighed and returned to her seat, only to be pulled into Yoko's lap once again. She looked over to see a red Yuki sitting on Kenshin's lap as well.  
  
Jenni: Yoko, is it your goal in life to make me embarrassed?  
  
Yoko: Partly.  
  
Jenni: *Sigh* Well, what shall we do next?  
  
Inu-Yasha: We should have lunch, then train, then perhaps go back to the games.  
  
Jenni nodded and went to the kitchen with Yukina, Sakura, Neko, and Kenshin at her heels.  
  
A few minutes later, lunch was on the table and Jenni, Sakura, Neko, Yukina, and Kenshin all returned from the kitchen.  
  
~ After lunch... ~  
  
Everyone split into groups or pairs to work on their skills. After that, everyone went inside because it was getting dark.  
  
Jenni: How about we watch a movie?  
  
Everyone: Alright. Which one?  
  
Jenni: Well, we have the Rurouni Kenshin movie in one theater, "Star Trek: Insurrection," in another theater, and the Inu-Yasha movie in the third.  
  
Yuki and the Kenshingumi went to see the Rurouni Kenshin movie, Jenni and the Reikai Tantei went to watch "Star Trek: Insurrection," and the Inu- Yasha shudan and Sakura and Neko all went to watch the Inu-Yasha movie.  
  
~ After that... ~  
  
Jenni showed people to rooms and everyone went to bed. Little did they know, but an enemy was watching them sleep, Inu-Yasha in particular.  
  
????: I will kill you and gain the Tetsusaiga, Inu-Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, does anyone have any idea who the mystery person is?? I so, please tell me in a review. Ja ne!  
  
P.S.: "Shudan" basically means "group." Please review! 


	10. The hunt begins

Well, I know that I am seriously going to be flamed for the last chapter. I really don't give a shit, however. Please review at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, RK, or IY. Happy? I also do not own Yuki, Sakura, Neko, or Jeff. I only own the idea for the "Fire Gun," and Jenni. If you intend to use the idea for the "Fire Gun," please tell me to get permission. Well, read on!  
  
~ The next morning...~  
  
Since Yusuke and Keiko were in the same room, everyone except Jenni and Kuwabara were awoken from their sleep, dreams or no dreams, from a loud *SMACK!!!* and a yell of "Yusuke, you JERK!!!"  
  
Yoko: *Shakes Jenni* Come on, Jenni. Time to get up.  
  
Jenni: *Mutters and rolls over* Just five more minutes, mommy.  
  
Yoko ripped the covers off Jenni and was rewarded with Jenni's surprised yelp.  
  
Soon, for those people who weren't awake yet, another slap and a yell of "Yoko, you JERK!!!" woke everyone else up.  
  
Hiei chuckled slightly, along with the rest of the Reikai Tantei and a few of the Kenshingumi.  
  
Everyone met downstairs in the living room for breakfast. Jenni walked in with Yoko, who had a red hand mark across his cheek like Yusuke.  
  
Jenni: Come on. Let's go make breakfast.  
  
About 5 minutes later, everyone had sat down for breakfast when a question popped into Hiei's head.  
  
Hiei: Fox, how did you get that hand mark on your face?  
  
Yoko: Nowhere, Hiei. Just drop the subject.  
  
Hiei: Jenni, care to shed some light on the situation?  
  
Jenni: Yeah. As he now knows, I'm NOT a morning person, so, when he tried to wake me up, I asked for five more minutes. Then, he had the arrogance to go and pull the covers off. I yelled at him and slapped him, because I'm not used to getting up this early. Normally, I'd be up in about ten minutes. But, since I'm up now, if anyone needs anything, the kitchen is over there, I have a few game consoles and a computer over there, and bathrooms around the house. Just DON'T open any locked door.  
  
With that said, Jenni walked upstairs and went to take a shower.  
  
Meanwhile, almost everyone had wandered over to the living room and were watching Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yahiko, and Sano try to beat the shit out of each other. Hiei, Yoko, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku had gone outside to train or watch Hiei and Yoko show off their spirit energy.  
  
Soujiro: Anyone want to challenge me?  
  
Soujiro was sitting by an X-Box and had a game in his hand. The game was "Ghost Recon."  
  
Jin: I will!  
  
They played for a long time, long enough for Jenni to come downstairs again. She was wearing a black tank top and black pants. She had her katana on her belt and she had a rose tucked behind her ear. Her hair was up in a high-ponytail. Yusuke whistled as she entered, making Jenni blush slightly.  
  
Jenni: So, is everyone here still? Well, I figured that, since we are going to be here for a while since I got my latest report back, we should go hunt for a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Sound alright to you, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Sure. We just have to find Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Hiei, and Yoko. Any idea where they are?  
  
Jenni: Yep. Lemme go get 'em.  
  
Jenni went outside and waited for a few seconds. Then, she felt Yoko's energy. She walked towards it to see Yoko and Inu-Yasha in an argument.  
  
Jenni: Hey, guys!! We're going to find a shard of the Shikon Jewel today!  
  
Inu-Yasha: NANI?!?! You're actually letting us go?!?!  
  
Jenni: Well, yeah. It will be a great time for the Reikai Tantei to show off, for you to get another jewel shard, and for me to see how good the Kenshingumi fare with demons.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Alright! When do we leave?!  
  
Jenni: *Laughs* Let me go get the others, then we can go.  
  
Once again, the mystery person watched all of this. No-one caught his scent because he was upwind of them.  
  
????: I will gain the Tetsusaiga, Inu-Yasha, and I will kill you with it when I'm done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of the chapter and I will give you all one hint about who the mystery person is: The person's top priority is to get the Tetsusaiga and kill Inu-Yasha, the "Bastard half-breed." That is not what I think of him. I was just quoting one of my... acquaintances, who happens to hate Inu-Yasha. She is in love with Naraku, however. Well, please review, especially Kim, and I will not have to kill you.  
  
P.S.: For those of you who are wondering how I would do that, I have The Bear and The Dragon, by Tom Clancy. That is a 1,028 page book. Trust me. You do NOT want to get hit over the head by that!  
  
Review!!!! 


	11. Bye, InuYasha Shudan!

Okay, I know that I said 3 chapters for the Inu-Yasha shudan, but they will only be here for this chapter, then they go somewhere else on the hunt for the Shikon jewel. Please r&r!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was walking along when they heard a crash ahead of them. They all rushed to investigate it, and found a fifty-foot demon on the ground in two pieces. They also saw a boy who looked an awful lot like Jenni, except taller and older.  
  
?????: Jenni, come on. Mom wants you.  
  
Jenni: Why should I go with you, Jeff?? Last time I did that, I was chained to a chair and watched you be a maniac for four and a half hours until Mum came to my rescue. Besides, how are they going to get home? *Gestures to everyone around her*  
  
Jeff: *Slyly* I could do it.  
  
Yoko: No way in hell, bastard.  
  
Jenni: *Chuckles* There you go, Jeff. My answer.  
  
Jeff: *huffs and storms off to go back home*  
  
Jenni: Shall we continue?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wait. There should be a Shikon jewel shard around here somewhere, I saw one fly out of the demon.  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha's right. Look.  
  
Kagome held up a small shard for everyone to see.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well, that was quick.  
  
Jenni: Anyone want to go see if they can find any shards of this? *Holds up black/purple jewel*  
  
All: What's that thing?  
  
Jenni: It's actually just a stone, but it's easy to mistake for the Shikon Jewel. If Kagome touches the shards of the Shikon jewel, they are purified. If Kagome touches on of these shards, then it stays the same. Easy way to remember which is which.  
  
All: Alright.  
  
Jenni: There are 10 shards, so there will be 10 groups. The groups are as follows: Group 1 is Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Group 2 is Yoko and Jenni. Group 3 is Kenshin and Yuki. Group 4 is Yusuke and Keiko. Group 5 is Soujiro and Kaoru. Group 6 is Sango and Miroku. Group 7 is Botan and Kuwabara. Group 8 is Yukina and Neko. Group 9 is Shippo and Sano. Group 10 is Yahiko, Sakura, and Hiei. Begin!  
  
The jewel broke into 10 parts and flew off to 10 places in a 100-yard area.  
  
~4 hours later...~  
  
Everyone met back at the house. Each group had their jewel shard and Jenni collected them all.  
  
Jenni: Well, it's time to go. Jeff is letting me go back to the Meiji era so that I can drop them off. Bye!  
  
Inu-Yasha Shudan: Bye! Come visit sometime!  
  
With that, Jenni teleported them back to the Meiji era. Meanwhile...  
  
????: Well, now is the time to kill Inu-Yasha. Attack!!  
  
A hoard of pink furbies went and attacked the Inu-Yasha shudan. In the center of them all was... Sesshomaru. 


	12. The parting

For those of you who didn't get it, Sesshomaru was the mystery person the whole time and he had control of a pink furbie army. They attacked the Inu- Yasha shudan and lost...miserably. I do not own YYH or RK. I also do not own Yuki, Sakura, Neko, or Jeff. I only own the idea for the "Fire Gun".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenni suddenly started laughing as soon as everyone was in the Kamiya dojo.  
  
All: What??  
  
Jenni: Well, I never got to introduce you to him, but a guy named Sesshomaru, who is Inu-Yasha's half brother, was stalking him and attacked the Inu-Yasha shudan with an army of pink furbies! *Bursts out laughing again*  
  
Aoshi: Well, Misao and I need to go. Good bye.  
  
Aoshi, almost literally, dragged Misao away to who knows where.  
  
Kenshin: Why don't you stay for dinner?  
  
Jenni: Alright. Sakura, want to help cook?  
  
Sakura: *Nods and walks into the kitchen with Kenshin*  
  
Jenni: By the way, Yoko, when are you letting your other half have control?  
  
Yoko: When we get back to his time period.  
  
Jenni: I see. Well, you better enjoy it while you can, because we are going to leave pretty soon. Right after dinner, in fact.  
  
Yoko nodded and went off somewhere.  
  
Soujiro: I'm sure that Mr. Himura wouldn't mind if you stayed for the night. Then, you can battle me tomorrow. ^___^  
  
Jenni: fine. But JUST for tonight. Alright, Sou-chan?  
  
Soujiro: Alright. ^___^  
  
A few minutes later, Kenshin and Sakura came out with dinner.  
  
Jenni: This is really good, Kenshin and Sakura!  
  
Kenshin and Sakura: Thanks! ^__^  
  
Hiei: Hn. Whatever, Kit.  
  
Jenni: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Hiei: I know. *Smirk* I'm doing this just to get on your nerves.  
  
Jenni: Well I know a song that'll get on everyone's nerves. Anyone want to know how it goes?  
  
Yuki: NO!!! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!!  
  
Jenni: I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that'll ge—  
  
At that moment, Yuki, Sakura, and Hiei all tackled Jenni, effectively stopping her song.  
  
Jenni: See, I told you! I got on your nerves! ^__^  
  
Hiei, Sakura, and Yuki: *Sweatdrop and back away*  
  
Yoko: Where are we sleeping?  
  
Kaoru: I'll show you where!  
  
Kaoru gave one room to every two people.  
  
~ The next morning...~  
  
Jenni: Well, Soujiro. Now we fight before we leave.  
  
Soujiro and Jenni fight for about half an hour before Jenni wins, but barely. Jenni collapsed.  
  
Yoko: Jenni, are you okay??  
  
Jenni: I'm fine. *Gets swirly eyes (@__@)* On the other hand, maybe not.  
  
Yoko: *Sweatdrop* Whatever.  
  
After Jenni finally got around to getting them all back to the right time, Sakura and Hiei disappeared. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina all went to their respective houses. Yoko changed back into regular, red-headed Kurama. Jenni and Kurama both went over to his house for a while.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Well, that is the end of my book. Please Review and tell me if you liked it or not! 


	13. Authors note

Okay, I have had another review (FINALLY) and this person said that she liked it and that it couldn't be the end. So, if anyone really wants me to write a sequel, please leave a review and I will try to make a sequel. I just have to think of a new plot and maybe add another oc (hint, hint) and then I will start typing. I might also need your e-mail if you want to be in this. Hopefully, I will get a new review soon, within the next 48 hours, or I will not even consider typing the story. So, go ahead and review! Thank you for your time, JenniHennyPenny 


End file.
